In modern computing systems, data is typically generated, retrieved, and/or updated. For example, word processing computer programs are used to generate, retrieve, and/or update text documents and other types of data, spreadsheet computer programs are used to generate, retrieve, and/or update spreadsheets and other types of data, whereas database programs are used to generate, retrieve, and/or update databases and other types of data. These and other types of data are typically stored on a storage device. An example of such a storage device is a hard disk drive, or a number of such hard disk drives organized in some type of configuration to appear as a single storage device, or logical volume.